


【盾冬】五秒

by Jiaaa



Category: Avengers, Marvel, 复仇者联盟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaaa/pseuds/Jiaaa
Summary: Steve用五秒钟救赎和回家。意难平产物，我可以！





	【盾冬】五秒

**Author's Note:**

> 意难平产物，接复联四，剧透预警

 

Banner说只需要五秒。  
五秒。  
五秒的时间究竟有多长？

5，4，3，2，1  
5，4，3，2，1  
5，4，3，2，1  
…  
Where are you my Steve?

 

**1.This is not my Steve.**

 

Bucky看到了湖边长椅上苍老的背影，旁边放着那个Bucky再熟悉不过的，属于他的老朋友，Steve Rogers，属于整个地球的超级英雄，Captain America的盾牌。

Sam看到此景一脸的难以置信，Bucky对Sam点点头。  
Sam朝着长椅走了过去。  
长椅上坐着垂暮的Steve，手上多了一枚从前没有的戒指。  
Sam此时大概猜到Steve回到过去后，究竟做了什么选择。  
—“So,talk about the lady?”  
—“Nothing.”

当Steve把美国队长的标志盾牌交给Sam的时候，Bucky再次冲着Sam点点头，仿佛这是他和Steve商量后共同做出的决定。

Sam戴上了盾牌。  
Bucky微笑，这下Sam可有的忙了。

Bucky转身前，深深凝视了长椅上那个苍老的背影，似乎要把这个身影深深印在脑海里。

这就是Steve成为百岁老人的样子啊，等Steve回来，一定要好好跟他讲讲。

Bucky向着Avengers的基地走去。

So,when will you come back my dear Steve？  
No matter how long it takes... I will wait for you.  
把五秒数上三千次，你总该回来了。

 

**2.在我回来之前，别做傻事。**

 

Bucky窝在Avengers基地办公室的沙发里和“响指后遗症”正在养伤的Banner博士掰手腕。  
15-5  
Bucky想，和有七个博士学位的人顇丁壳，胜算会不会比掰手腕大些。  
Silly.  
Don't be silly.

新任美国队长Sam，风风火火地冲进来，嘴里抱怨着自己忙得头大而Bucky竟然还在偷闲。Bucky看着老伙计Sam手中的盾牌，头脑发紧，有些恍惚。

Steve,傻事都被你做了。  
Bucky摸了摸垂在胸前串在项链上的戒指。

地球一直不太平，各国纷争不断，现在的美国总统是一个叫Trump的老头儿，在跟Banner学习了如何使用Twitter后，熟练地刷着Twitter的Bucky觉得，这个人在Twitter上看起来可不太聪明。

Bucky利索地干掉在斯里兰卡准备发动袭击的恐怖分子，下一步准备和Sam直捣恐怖分子老巢，Sam把这次行动命名为“一窝端”。

而此时Sam正摸着下巴蹲下，盯着着脚下恐怖分子尸体的头看。  
“Come on，Sam.”  
“Bucky，你说这些人的头都是紫薯面团捏的嘛？”  
“What？”  
“被灭霸洗脑了。”

“猎鹰”和“白狼”拯救了大大小小的事件，默契搭档保护着地球，人们亲切地称他们为“相声组”。

Bucky很高兴看到老伙计Sam作为新任队长的担当。  
但是一年过去了，Steve，我已经数过2995次五秒了，可你在哪儿呢？

 

**3.回到过去**

 

Steve将六颗宝石分别放回找到它们的地方。他并没有直接回到现实，而是停留在2012年的纽约。

这个世界的Steve在听到自己在打斗过程中说的“Bucky still alive”后，在疯狂地寻找着Bucky。  
Bucky still alive.Whatever it takes.I will find him.

Steve决定给自己一个机会去救赎。

他回到过去，来到皮姆那里拿了三管粒子管。  
在离开前，Steve找到Peggy和她跳了一支舞。

Steve找到这个世界里的Steve并告诉他，去西伯利亚救出Bucky。

Steve又回到和Bucky在火车上一起战斗的世界，在火车上拉住了Bucky。  
Steve和这个世界的Steve与Bucky，解释了自己从什么地方、用何种方法来到这儿，并和他们一起回到军营，想要悄悄再看一眼那个属于自己和Bucky的世界。

而经此一役，这个世界里的Steve和Bucky似乎也更加明白了彼此对对方的意义，他们的手上分别多出了一枚戒指。

来自未来的Steve想走遍曾经和Bucky走过的每一个地方。

宿命似乎总是不依不饶，九头蛇突然来袭。  
这个世界里Bucky未被血清改造，胸部中枪，倒在血泊之中。而这个世界里的Steve也因为近距离中暗枪导致血清流失。Bucky对Steve说了最后一句话，“Steve，好好活下去。”

 

**4.三千次**

 

> Moon river, wider than a mile  
>  I'm crossing you in style some day  
>  Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
>  Wherever you're going, I'm going your way  
>  Two drifters, off to see the world  
>  There's such a lot of world to see  
>  We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend  
>  My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me  
>  ……

凌晨五点，手机铃声突然响起，Bucky迷迷糊糊按下接听，冲着话筒悲叹道“Sam,你什么毛病？你是我的人型Spotify嘛？”  
“Bucky，来医院，hurry up！”

Bucky在去医院的路上心跳飞快，一种奇怪的情绪蔓延在他的整个身体里。

在病房的走廊上，Bucky看到站在病房门口向他招手的Sam，他快步走进病房里。

眼前是苍老的Steve戴着呼吸机，躺在病床上，不能说话，只是虚弱的睁着眼睛，他看到Bucky走进来，暗淡的眼眸似乎突然被点亮，有了奇异的神采，他布满皱纹的眼角滑落了一滴眼泪，他努力张动着嘴，似乎想说些什么，但最后他只扬动了嘴角笑了笑。

Bucky望着他，突然感觉自己的脸颊湿漉漉的。

一侧的心电监护仪，突然停止了规则的波动曲线，骤转成一条直线，发出刺痛人心的长嘀声。  
Steve闭上了双眼。

医生和护士冲了进来，Bucky被冲撞着后退了几步，他感觉他的眼前越来越模糊，他不断用右手抹着自己的眼睛，但是眼泪反而越来越多地涌了出来。

“Steve…”

复仇者们为Steve举行了葬礼，朋友们散去后，Bucky一个人站在墓碑前，他使劲盯着那个在石头上刻着的，也在他心里刻着的名字，Steve Rogers。

Bucky闭上眼，在心里想着，  
这是最后一次了，Steve，最后一次了。  
5，4，3，2……  
第三千次，Steve，第三千次了。  
……1

似乎什么也没有发生，刺目的阳光依然直射在他的身上，大风依然从吹得他手脚发冷，脚下泥土的硬度也没有变化，闻到的依然是花草的味道。

Bucky不敢睁开眼，他不敢面对现实，不敢面对未来，不敢面对……那个被雕刻和烙印在心里的名字。

“Buck.”

Bucky闭着眼，仍抱有一丝幻想，他笑自己甚至产生了幻听。

“Buck.”

多么真实的幻觉，他甚至不想再醒来。

“Buck.”

Bucky突然感到自己被保护在一片阴影中，与刺目的阳光隔开，与凛冽的大风隔开。  
Bucky睁开了眼睛，眼前的墓碑消失了，英俊的年轻的充满活力的Steve Rogers正站在他面前，微笑着用他好看的蓝眼睛注视着他。

Bucky笑着流着泪拍了拍Steve结实的肱二头肌，Steve伸手将他拽进怀里，紧紧相拥在一起。

“Steve，欢迎回家。”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我意难平，我爱他们。  
> 平山海的情绪激动，有各种Bug欢迎指出。  
> 朋友们，爱，山海可平！！！


End file.
